


Safety & Warmth

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caveman Derek Hale, Derek is not a morning person, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Stiles gets up to make some food. Derek tries to get him back to bed, but he's also still too sleepy to do much.It's incredibly effective.





	Safety & Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> don't you love those quick thought bubbles of fics that hit you right before bed and won't let you go until you type them out

          He's opening up the package of bacon when he feels, rather than hears, Derek come in. And by feels, he doesn't sense his presence so much as suddenly there's a wet breathing on the back of his neck before arms come down to slide around his sides.

 

          "Good morning, my caveman," Stiles chirps in a faux cheerful tone. Derek's response is only to set his teeth against Stiles' neck and press in a little. He dips his head as to make it less awkward for Derek's jaw, ignoring the fact that he's totally enabling Derek's weird (hot) wolfy behavior. "I thought you'd be out until at least the coffee." He reaches back with one hand to poke at Derek's ribs, eliciting a jerk and a grumble when he has to remove his teeth from Stiles' skin for two whole seconds before slowly sinking them in again. "I should have known it would have been the meat to get your furry ass out of bed."

 

          Derek barely pulls back to answer a gruff, "Smells good," before he chooses instead to start scraping his teeth all along Stiles' neck and shoulders. It's a little distracting, but he's just making bacon, so he makes do with using his free hand to settle himself with a hold on Derek's hip.

 

          Nevertheless, he grins to himself at just how inept Derek is in the mornings. How sleepy, unalert he is. Safe. He feels safe, here, with letting Stiles be the one to keep an eye out for anything. That knowledge is what warms him deep in his chest.

 

          "It'll smell even better when it's cooked, you know," Stiles mentions, still grinning to himself and the pan that sizzles in front of him. "You can go back to bed for a bit."

 

          Derek shakes his head, which Stiles can more or less tell because his forehead rubs against him. "You smell good," Derek corrects, still out of it, still rubbing his face and mouth over any skin that Stiles has to offer.

 

          That's pretty… sweet. He came out of bed because Stiles wasn't in it anymore. Apparently his soaked into the bed sheets smell isn't as good as the real thing. That's good to know.

 

          Tilting his head back up, he presses a slow, lingering kiss into Derek's hair before he has to look at the bacon again. "Go back to bed and warm it up for me, babe." He gives a pat to Derek's leg. "I'll be back in a minute and I'll bring the food with me."

 

          Derek grumbles again and bites down harder, but after just a few, long seconds, he steps back, taking his warmth and wet mouth with him. Stiles' skin tingles everywhere he touched.

 

          On the stove top, the bacon pops, loud and distracting, reminding him to keep himself in touch with reality instead of daydreams, at least for a little bit. He'll have the morning to himself and Derek, soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> hope you have an excellent day!!


End file.
